


You Need Proper Punishment

by Growlies



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, F/M, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: Ren finally finds a suitable dress he can wear.He wants to show it off to you of course.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	You Need Proper Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Ren dancing in his punishment cop costume is something I didn’t know I needed.

“Hey, could you come here for a second? I want you to see something.”

“Coming-” You stopped dead in your tracks as Ren came up to you, fully dressed in a female cop outfit.

“Hey~” His voice called out, smooth as ever.

“Wha- Where did you find that?”

“Oh, it was just in the dressing room behind the normal clothes.”

“Yeah right...” 

“So. I was thinking...why don’t we try role-play?”

“If you're saying what I think you’re saying, then yes.”

“Very well, take a seat. You're about to be taken on a ride, filthy criminal.”

You sat down as Ren walked behind you and took a seat too.

“Please sir, don't be so rough to me.”

“You’re guilty of...Obstruction of justice, blackmail and stealing my heart. I really don't think you should be spared,” He whispered into your ear. He moved your legs apart, and puts a finger right in-front of your mouth. “Open.” You begin to suck on his finger.

“I would love to fuck you but I know you would love it too, Since you’re hungry for my cock right?" Sipping into your pants, he pushes your underwear aside and removes the finger from your mouth, bringing it inside you.

Soft pants filled the room as you were way too focused with his fingers skillfuly making their way deeper into you. "Answer me!" He growled, fingers stopping and slowly pulling out.

“Y-Yes!”

“Tell me how much you want to come.” He chuckles, he pushes one in and curls his fingers just right to have you almost seeing stars.

“I-I really wanna come, please please-!”

Everything slowed down to a grinding halt as Ren pulled out his fingers, and licked them clean. 

A very audible whine came from your throat and you opened your mouth to form a protest but quickly closed it. 

“So you know when to just keep your mouth shut huh? What a good girl, I think you've earned a reward.” Ren proceeded to sit down on a chair and spread his legs out. Slipping his cock out from his skirt. “You know what to do right? Just use your mouth and keep a hand behind your back.”

You take the head into your mouth and service it. Ren grabs a fistful of hair and thrusts into your mouth, due to you being able to control your reflexes more, you don’t gag. He moaned in bliss as you used your tongue to lick around his cock. 

“Mpf- Just like that...” He praises, looking down to see your mouth stuffed full of his cock. That turned on him on even more. Slowing down to try to last longer. You worked your way up the best you could. “I’m gonna c-cum..!”

You can taste the bitter taste of cum floods your mouth as you swallow, using your tongue to wipe off the excess fluid around your mouth. Ren lets loose of your hair.

“Actually, you know what? I’m gonna give you a gift.” He pushes his skirt down, just enough for him to reveal his throbbing cock. “Turn around and get on your knees.” He enters you, immediately gasping when he pushes in as far as he can.

Ren leans over. “You better be ready,” A shiver runs down your spine when he places a hand on your neck. “Stay down for me.” A light growl comes from his throat.

He starts to move his hips, starting off slowly “Ggh-" But he quickly speeds up his thrusts a little. “Y-You’re just for me got it? I love you so much...” He comes on the spot, still overly sensitive from the first orgasm. 

He hands you a towel, when you fix yourself up he peppers your neck with kisses and finishes it off with a kiss on the corner of your lips.

“You’re being more affectionate than usual.” You laugh.

“Just making sure you’re okay,” He chuckles to himself, enjoying the sight of his lipstick all over your neck. “How about we stay in here for a couple more minutes?” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Proper Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359990) by [fxrstreaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxrstreaper/pseuds/fxrstreaper)




End file.
